Happy ever after
by Lolathe17th
Summary: Brittany and Santana's happy ever after. Non-chronological oneshots about their life as a family living in NYC. Mostly pretty fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've decided to change tactics. I took the first two chapters of this out of 'Better for you', which will now solely be a high school fic. I am sort of stuck on that one, for right now though, and I loved writing the fluffy family stuff, so I am going to continue writing some of those under this new title. I'll also be updating "I could take you on" and "Let me hold you tight" at some point in the near future.

I hope you'll all go on this new journey with me, third chapter is all new!

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Even though Brittany had been saying those words every single day for years now, she never got tired of them. This was hands down her favorite time of day. Getting to greet her wife and kids after a full day of work was something she had a hard time describing. Even when the house was a mess, or when one or more of her kids were screaming or when Santana was yelling to somebody – on the phone or in the kitchen – she always felt her body relax the minute she crossed the threshold of her house.

Tonight she was greeted by relative silence. Sure she could hear the quiet hum of the washer, the distant sound of a cartoon playing on T.V. and classical music drifting down the stairs, but in the Pierce household this counted as quiet.

"Babe, where you at?" she yelled, unaccustomed to not seeing Santana as soon as she got inside. She put down her briefcase, took of her coat, stepped out of her shoes and made her way from the foyer to the kitchen.

The sight she was greeted with caused her to break into a full on smile. Santana and Lila were involved in an intense staring match, equally dark eyes focusing on each other equally stubbornly. They had been trying to potty train the twins this week, and surprisingly, it was Rosie who had understood the concept within hours, while Lila still refused to go. Santana was convinced that Lila understood just as well as Rosie did, but that their little diva rather liked the attention of people changing her diaper for her; hence the staring match.

Brittany chuckled, and made her way over to Santana who was still completely focused on their daughter, arms crossed over her chest. "Hey babe," she muttered, softly kissing Santana on the cheek. "You are both so cute when you're angry."

Santana glares at her, "for your information, I am trying to potty train _your_ daughter here, Britt," she says somewhat coolly, yet unable to hide her excitement at her wife's arrival. Brittany laughs in response, of course Lila is her daughter, but the stubborn attitude, exotic good looks and pouty lips make it obvious to literally anybody that Lila is Santana's child too.

"Where's the other crazies?" Brittany informs casually, while sneaking a peeled carrot from the cutting board on the counter. "Jools is doing her homework, or is supposed to, Liv is practicing some ballet routine and Rosie is watching T.V." Santana rattled off.

Brittany still had trouble believing that they had four kids – all girls – even though the twins were approaching their third birthday.

When Olivia had turned three, Brittany and Santana had decided to go for just one more, not expecting to end up _doubling_ the amount of kids they already had. Although they had always known multiples were a possibility, they had sort of let go of that notion after two single pregnancies. To say they were surprised when the obstetrician had told them there were two heartbeats was an understatement, but after they had recovered from the shock, they had embraced it.

People asked them all the time if they didn't mind not having any boys, but although boy twins would most definitely been welcome, at this point they were mostly relieved that they didn't have just one boy surrounded by three sisters and two moms. They were scared of what puberty would bring, but right now they were quite enjoying their four girls.

They had both underestimated the strain being pregnant with twins would put on Santana's body – she had been put on complete bed rest six months into the pregnancy, after literally collapsing – but other than that, they had expected the new arrivals with just as much joy as the other two.

After their birth, they had initially struggled with the care of two infants and two more young children, but once they had worked out a system, their twins had turned out to be suite easy babies. Lila, however, had soon developed quite the little personality, and ever since she had mastered the art of talking she had been dubbed the little diva of the family.

Santana loved to remind Brittany that they had almost chosen Rachel as her godmother; they were both grateful they had eventually gone with Quinn, as they didn't even want to consider the effect spending lots of time with Rachel would have on Lila.

Anyways, this little battle of wills Brittany walked in on was nothing new, and she knew to leave them to it, knowing intervening would inevitably lead to one of her girls – most likely both – to get upset with her. Instead she chose to go check up on her other kids.

Brittany had in the past sometimes been jealous of Santana, who up till now had always been at home with the kids. However, she had to admit that getting away from them was what made her so grateful to see them at night. She knew she would have eventually gotten to resent her kids for keeping her from dancing, had she given up work to be with them, or even carry them.

Her body was her instrument, so she considered herself lucky for being with another woman who could give her babies while she could keep dancing. They had initially thought Santana would go back to work a couple of months after Juliet's birth, but once they had figured out that almost all of Santana's pay check – she was a high school teacher – would go into child care, Santana had jumped at the opportunity to stay home.

And home she had been ever since, both of them agreeing that it was easiest that way, especially when it would come to expanding their family. Now the twins would start school soon though, and Santana had started looking into part time jobs, claiming that vanity would go to her head if she had too much time on her hands. Brittany already struggled to comprehend the amount of time Santana could spend in the bathroom getting ready. And that was without considering the hair appointments, the mani-pedi's and the trips to the gym.

Don't get her wrong, Brittany loved the way Santana looked, but to her Santana was maybe at her sexiest when she was wearing sweats, one of Brittany's shirts, and with her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She had however, finally come to the understanding that Santana's vanity had little to do with her, and a lot with Santana herself.

The first one of her kids Brittany ran into was Rosie, sucking her thumb in front of the T.V., clutching her blankie. Rosie's blue eyes lit up with excitement when she saw her mama though, and she extended her little arms for a hug. Brittany lifted her up, and carried her upstairs, where her six-year-old was practicing her ballet moves.

Brittany couldn't deny how happy she was that one of her daughter showed an interest in dance, and she spent a couple minutes just watching her talented little girl, still holding Rosie in her arms. Eventually she stepped into the room for a kiss and a hug, but she was soon ushered out again. Brittany smirked, recognizing that kind of behavior very well. She made her way to Jools' room which was right next to Olivia's.

The ten-year-old blonde – her kids displayed an interesting mix of hair, skin and eye colors – was indeed diligently doing her homework. She had figured really fast that the sooner she finished her homework, the sooner she had time for fun things. "Mama!" she exclaimed when she noticed Brittany and Rosie coming in. As Olivia hugged her, Brittany relished how happy she was in this moment, never having thought it possible when she was a lonely teenager in Lima, Ohio.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, Livvy can't do it," Jools cheered happily. Brittany sighed. This wasn't not going like she had thought it would - at all. They were currently on vacation on Cape Cod, and Brittany had taken the girls out for the afternoon so Santana could stay back and rest a bit. She was five months pregnant now, and even though she presented a strong front, Brittany knew she was exhausted most of the time. Now that Brittany had some time off of work this was her chance to give Santana some peace and quiet.

As the girls continued bickering, Brittany realized once again just how rare said peace and quiet was when you were around two children all the time. She had thought her girls would have fun playing put-put, but apparently three and a half was a bit young. Even Jools, who was seven, was struggling.

She couldn't help but feel sort of like a failure. Santana would have known that this wouldn't work out. If she would have told Santana about her plans, her wife would have warned her, and they would have ended up doing something else. But Brittany had assured her she had everything under control.

Apparently she didn't. Olivia had now started crying, and was trying to hit Jools with her club. Brittany decided that enough was enough, and easily grabbed the offending item. "Okay girls," she announced in the stern parent-voice Santana often used, "we are done playing put-put." Jools pouted, but didn't say anything, Olivia half-smiled. Brittany knew she was making the right decision. "Let's go!" she added, and marched the pair across the course.

She handed in their clubs and balls, and hastily threw away the score sheets, ready to forget all about them. The three of them made their way over to the car, and Brittany buckled Livy into her car seat before checking Jools's seat belt and getting in the driver's seat.

She turned around and addressed her daughters: "All right girls, here's what's going to happen. We are going to go to the beach to play for a little while. If I hear any more fighting, and I do mean any more at all, you both will be punished. Understood?" Both girls nodded, not used to Brittany being strict with them like this.

Brittany was often reluctant to discipline them, because she didn't want to spoil what little time she had to spend with her girls. Santana often reassured her that being a little firmer wouldn't make them love her any less, but she still hesitated.

Seeing the serious nods both of them were sending her way, however, she felt good about herself. "If you guys behave, we'll go get ice cream tonight after dinner," she added to finish her little monologue. She knew Santana wouldn't be impressed, as she was basically bribing them into being good, but when she saw the excited grins Livy and Jools were now both wearing, she had a hard time caring. She winked at them, turned around and started her car.

Two hours later a satisfied Brittany loaded her kids back into the car once again. They had had a blast just messing around on the beach, building the messiest sand castle ever and collecting shells as a gift for Santana. Brittany realized she didn't have to work so hard at impressing her kids, just spending time with them was more than enough. Although being on the Cape certainly didn't hurt.

They all scrambled out of the car and into the cottage they had rented for the week. It was small but very cozy, and they had all grown to love it in a matter of days.

Brittany warned the girls to be quiet because she sort of hoped Santana would be taking a nap. Brittany wouldn't be surprised if she had found something householdy to do instead – ever since she had learned how to do laundry in college, Santana had slowly grown into sort of a domestic goddess – but she knew her wife could use as much rest as possible.

She had been tired during her first two pregnancies, but, as they would joke, the twins were really wreaking havoc on her body, and if Brittany hadn't been so excited, she probably would have felt a little guilty for Santana's suffering.

Santana didn't complain though, she loved being pregnant; when she was pregnant with Jools, their friends used to joke about how unbearable a hormonal Santana would be, but she had actually been very easy to handle during all three pregnancies. She did have some of the weirdest cravings – and they were different each time – but Brittany was eager to get Santana whatever she wanted, and other than that none of the pregnancies had been as straining on their relationship as they had tried not to fear beforehand.

On top of that, Brittany loved Santana being pregnant, to her she was even more beautiful than usual, she totally had that glow about her. Also, her boobs were even bigger than usual, which Brittany didn't mind at all.

They opened the door to the living room, and Brittany couldn't help but smile at both her wife and children. Santana was tucked up in a little ball on the couch. The T.V. was still playing, but she was fast asleep, curled in on her baby bump as if to protect it. Juliet and Olivia were taking her earlier words to heart and tiptoed their way over to their mom, softly putting down the bucket of shells on the coffee table before kissing Santana wetly on the cheek.

Santana whimpered in her sleep, sensing something had changed. Brittany laughed as she watched Santana blink several times, before slowly unfolding and stretching her arms and legs like a cat. She frowned though when she saw Santana clutching her lower back. "Is your back hurting you, baby?" she asked, concerned. Santana tried to deny it, but Brittany could tell she was in pain. "You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch, San," she reproached softly.

After some arguing, she convinced Santana to continue her nap in their bedroom. Olivia too was looking sleepier by the minute, their afternoon of playing having worn the three-year-old out, so Brittany put her next to Santana. It was kind of late in the afternoon for her to go down for a nap, but if they wanted to go out for ice cream later – which she still had to tell Santana about – she would need the extra energy.

When she got back downstairs, Brittany spent some time doing a puzzle with Jools before she got started on dinner. Around 6.30 she went to wake up her girls, who were looking adorable all cuddled up in the big bed.

Later that night, at the ice cream parlor, Brittany took the photo that would be her favorite of the whole vacation. Santana was sitting on a bench in the evening sun, Livy was sitting sideways on her lap and Jools was curled in to her side. All three of them were messily eating their ice cream cones, wearing huge grins.

When they got home, she framed the picture and put it on her desk, and anytime she would look at it, she'd break out in a smile of adoration at her girls.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wait for me!" Santana yelled, laughing as she tried to catch up with Brittany, but Brittany had a huge lead.

Brittany turned around, jogging backwards, once again struck by Santana's beauty. Her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her hair was wildly flying all over the place, but she was still gorgeous.

They were currently chasing each other through Central Park, well Santana was chasing Brittany, even though Brittany was carrying a basket filled with food and a blanket. Yes, they were going for a picnic. It might be corny, but they both enjoyed romantic little outings like this every once in a while.

Kurt was watching their daughters, so they could take a break for just an hour or two. This was actually one of the first times they had gone out since Olivia had been born, so Santana was a little apprehensive, but Brittany had insisted.

She didn't insist because she wanted to go picnicking so badly, but because she was also planning on doing something else that afternoon. Something big, yet the item currently burning a hole through the pocket of her leather jacket was only small.

That's right, she was going to propose.

Brittany had proposed to Santana once before, right after they had graduated from college, but Santana had said no, claiming that she didn't want to get married without her family there, and since they weren't even on speaking terms that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Now that they had a family of their own, Brittany hoped that Santana would finally agree. She didn't think it would make that big of a difference at the end of the day, because it already pretty much felt like they were living the life of married people, but Brittany wanted to give Santana the princess wedding she knew her love had been dreaming of ever since she had been a little girl.

Brittany had been planning this proposal for a while now, ever since Olivia had been born actually. Santana giving her another child had reminded her of just how much she loved her girlfriend and even though they were already bound forever through their children, she wanted it on paper too.

So as soon as she had had a moment to breathe, she had contacted Kurt, and they had gone ring shopping together. This hadn't been easy, because Santana had tons of jewelry already, and this ring really needed to stand out. Thanks to Kurt's expertise in the area and Brittany knowing Santana inside out, they had finally managed to find the perfect ring, or so Brittany hoped. It wasn't extravagant, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. Small diamonds sat next to a slightly bigger one in the middle, making clear it was an engagement ring, but it didn't scream 'bride to be' like some other rings did.

When they had found the ring, they had moved on to planning the proposal, which Brittany had decided to keep simple, seeing as they had just added a second baby to their household. Picnics in Central Park were one of Santana's favorite things in New York, so Brittany had decided to go for a definite win instead of taking a big risk.

All that had been left for Kurt and her to do had been to convince Santana to leave the baby and Jules in Kurt's capable hands, and they had been good to go.

Well there had been the tricky part of getting a chilled bottle of champagne in the basket without Santana noticing, but somehow they had managed that part too.

And now they were almost at their destination. Brittany was taking Santana to their favorite spot in the park; they called it their spot, even though other people probably thought of it that way too.

Brittany had taken off running to ease her nerves, and to keep Santana oblivious. It had worked, they were both laughing and panting by the time they sat down.

They got settled in and started eating. They had brought sandwiches, fruit and other little snacks like chips and crackers, and cheese. Brittany wasn't very hungry though; she was trying to figure out what the perfect moment would be to pop the question, but Santana ended up helping her out.

"Britt, we forgot to bring something to drink," she said, "I'll go get us something."

Brittany felt that this was her moment, and she pulled Santana, who had gotten up, back down. "I did bring us something," she said, and pulled out the bottle of champagne.

Santana gave her a strange look, "champagne?" she asked, confused, "what's that for?"

Brittany was too nervous to speak by that point, so she just focused on getting two plastic flutes filled, and passed one to Santana, before rummaging through her pocket in search of the ring box.

She sat up on both of her knees, opened up the box, and just blurted her carefully prepared speech out: "Santana, I've loved you since the day we met, and I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember, so I'll hope you'll do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Well, that was actually only about a third of what she had wanted to say, but the nerves and Santana's deep brown eyes staring at her made her forget the rest of what she had prepared.

Santana, who had been completely caught off guard, had dropped her glass on the blanket, and had both her hands clasped in front of her mouth. A couple of tears had formed in her eyes, and Brittany started panicking a little, because for once she couldn't tell what Santana was thinking.

"San, please say something? I know you said no before, but we have our own family now, so I was really hoping you'd reconsider? Please?" she was pretty much begging now, and she felt sort of pathetic, but she couldn't deal with the tension any longer.

Santana started nodded frantically, and finally moved to hug Brittany tightly. "Yes," she whispered in Brittany's ear, and Brittany felt the relief flood her body at that one simple little word. Santana kissed her on the lips now, arms clasped around her neck, "yes, I'll marry you, Brittany, I love you"

Brittany let out a shuddery breath, and pulled the ring out of its little box to put it on Santana's finger. When it was snugly in its place, she heard people clap. Both girls turned their hands, surprised to see that a small audience had gathered around them.

Seeing Santana's blush, she gave the people a short little wave while grinning like a fool, and let Santana tuck her face into her neck. She kissed the top of her head, basking in happiness while the people around them got the message and started to move on.

After a couple minutes, Brittany remembered the champagne. That part hadn't really been thought out all that well, as she had ended up dropping her glass too. She picked up both of the flutes and refilled them.

They toasted on their upcoming marriage, and sat arm in arm, sipping their champagne, sharing the happiest silence that had ever existed. In front of the them the sun was setting, and Brittany grinned to herself. This part she hadn't planned, but it couldn't have worked out any better.

* * *

A/N: I hope you're all liking this so far! Please let me know what you think in a review!

You can also leave prompts if you want!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Enjoy! And don't be shy to review/leave prompts!

* * *

Brittany woke up to a pitch-black room. Why was she awake while it wasn't light out yet? She turned and immediately noticed something was missing. Or rather someone. She didn't need eyesight to establish that her girlfriend wasn't lying next to her hogging all the blankets like she always did.

Where was Santana? Brittany clumsily turned on the lamp on her nightstand. Blinkingly she adjusted to the light, and looked around. Their bedroom door was ajar. Reaching for a hoodie to pull over her oversized sleep shirt, she got up and went to look for Santana.

She didn't have to look far. Santana was in the bathroom chewing on her nails while nervously staring straight ahead of her. What the hell was going on?

"Hey babe, whatcha doin?" Brittany asked, hoping the casual approach would be the right one. Suddenly she gasped, was that what she thought it was, sitting next to the sink? "Did you take a test already, San?" She asked, confused.

The doctor had explicitly told them to wait a fortnight before taking a pregnancy test, and they were only twelve days in. "It's too early, babe, it's probably gonna be negative even if you are…" She left the p-word unsaid, knowing how on edge Santana was these days.

This was their second attempt at trying to get pregnant, and if the wait had been terrible the first time around, it was much worse this time. The disappointment of the first round had replaced optimism with tension. Brittany didn't know what they were going to do if it didn't work this time either. She knew many women needed a lot more tries, but Santana didn't do rejection very well. And yes, she saw not getting pregnant as a personal rejection by a potential baby.

Brittany knew proposing that she'd give it try wouldn't work, because once Santana had made up her mind about something it would take a lot – Brittany didn't really know what, because as far as she knew it had never really happened – for her to change her mind. Her stubbornness had landed Santana in many a sticky situation, but she always stood her ground.

And this time she had decided to bring a baby into the world, and Brittany knew that some way they would make it happen. Only she didn't know what it would do to Santana's psyche if it took much longer than this.

"I know, Britt," Santana finally spoke, "but I just couldn't wait any longer. The stress is killing me." Brittany could attest to that. Santana had barely slept or ate since they had returned from the doctor's. That probably wouldn't help their situation, but she didn't really say much about it, for it wasn't for lack of trying on Santana's part. She just couldn't help it.

"You never know, maybe it'll work," Santana's voice sounded super small and it broke Brittany's heart. "Yeah, San, but don't worry if it's negative all right? That doesn't mean you're not pregnant, just that it's too early to tell."

"I know that," Santana snapped, and Brittany sighed. Why did Santana take this test now? Nothing good could come out of it…

"How long till we can look?" She asked, trying to keep the mood positive. "Thirty seconds," Santana said, glancing at her phone. After what felt like an eternity, Santana stepped forward to grab the test. She looked at it while Brittany couldn't help but hold her breath.

"What's it say, San?" she asked after a couple of seconds, unable to take Santana's silence any longer. Santana turned to her with a frown on her face, "I'm not sure," she said, " a pink line is supposed to show up if you're pregnant, and I think I see something, but I'm not sure. Maybe it's just my imagination," she said, shoulders sagging.

"Let me look at it, honey," Brittany said. Santana handed over the test and looked at Brittany with her big brown eyes full of trust and a dash of hope. Brittany lifted the test close to her eyes and squinted. "I'm not sure either. It could be line, but I can't tell for sure."

"What do you think that means?" Santana asked, trying hard not to sound too excited. "That it's too early to tell, San" Brittany said softly.

Santana sighed, "I know, I know, but it might be good news, right? Maybe the line will be clearer in another two days?"

"I hope so too, babe," Brittany said, wrapping her arm around Santana. "Come on, let's go back to bed. The more you sleep, the faster time will go by."

They got settled back in, Santana resting head on Brittany's chest who wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's back and softly kissed the top of her head. "Two more days and then we'll know," she tried to assure her.

* * *

To Brittany's surprise, Santana fell straight asleep and didn't wake again until morning. Apparently she was now hopeful enough to relax just a little bit.

When she came home that night, Santana was stressed out as ever, however. They got through a tense dinner during which Santana barely responded to anything she said and idly played with her food.

Brittany was happy when they could go to bed, even though she knew Santana would most likely be awake for most of the night. "Tomorrow we'll know," she whispered in the dark, before closing her eyes. Santana didn't respond and Brittany knew that tomorrow couldn't come soon enough, although she dreaded a negative test result more than ever.

* * *

The following morning, Santana woke her up at five A.M. "Come on, Britt, it's time!" She said, sounding both happy and extremely nervous. They made their way to the bathroom, and Brittany grabbed Santana a test from one of the cabinets. They had somehow accumulated a whole stack of them.

After Santana peed, the anxious waiting began. Brittany once again put her arm around Santana and hummed a song into her ear trying to calm both of them down a little bit.

Finally Santana said, "it's time. You look, I can't do it." Brittany grabbed the test, trying to formulate words to tell Santana it was negative.

But when she looked at it, all those thoughts disappeared. She was staring at a clear, firm pink line, visible to anyone who wasn't blind.

Still holding the test, she grabbed Santana around the waist, lifted her up and twirled her around. "There's a line!" she exclaimed loudly, feeling a happiness she had never experienced before coursing through her veins. They were going to be parents.

When she had put Santana down, she kept hugging her, still buzzing with adrenaline. It took her a while to notice Santana wasn't saying anything, but suddenly worried, she pulled apart. "San? Say something!" she said, trying to get Santana to look at her. When their eyes met, Brittany saw that Santana was crying.

"Hey, why are you crying?" She asked, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm just so happy," Santana choked out. "I know, me too, we're going to mommies!" Brittany replied, but although she could tell by Santana's eyes that she was overjoyed, the tears kept coming, and Brittany knew the wait had finally taken its toll on Santana.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," she said, picking Santana up bridal style and carrying her straight into their bedroom. After carefully tucking Santana in, she called the brunette's school and her studio and let them know they wouldn't be coming in that day.

After catching up on some much-needed sleep, they needed some time to properly celebrate this milestone.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it's been so long, I've been quite busy lately!

This is sort of for the anonymous reviewer who asked how Brittany feels about not carrying any of their children. I hope this is satisfactory!

Feel free to leave prompts for future chapters!

* * *

"Hey baby?" Santana asked Brittany, who was sitting in bed, already under the covers, flicking through the day's newspaper.

"Hmm?" Brittany replied absent-mindedly, her eye having fallen on an interesting article.

"Do you think we should try for just one more?" Santana asked casually, rubbing her legs with body lotion after her shower.

"One more what, babe?" Brittany asked, blissfully ignorant to what her wife was referring to.

"One more baby, silly, what else?" Santana asked, as if there couldn't have possibly been anything in the world she was talking about.

Brittany finally left the paper for what it was, eyes widening. "One more baby? Really? I, I sort of thought we were done?" She knew they had never actually said that, but two seemed like a handful, most days, and Olivia was only eighteen months old, she wasn't even potty trained yet, and Santana wanted another one?

"But why?" Santana pouted, "don't you want one more little newborn baby? To have all of those firsts one more time? I can't bear the thought that Olivia was the last one we got to experience that with."

Brittany had to admit that Santana had a point, milestones followed each other quickly, and it would be nice to hear one more little baby call her mama for the first time. "San, I would like to guess, although this is sort out of the blue for more, but I just don't know how we are going to pull this off."

"What do you mean?" Santana pouted again, feigning ignorance.

"You know what I mean, San," Brittany said. "We live in a small three bedroom apartment, there is no room for a third kid."

"We can move!" Santana said, as if that were a technicality.

"Baby, I hate to break it to you, but we live in New York City. Affordable, spacious four-bedroom dwellings aren't exactly easy to find."

"But I thought the studio was flourishing. That's what you said last month." Santana was getting a little upset, Brittany could tell. She sighed. She had never expected her to turn out to be the practical one, the realist.

"Sweetie, you kinda sprung this on me, you know? Just give me a second to mull this over, all right? I'll take a look at our finances, I'll talk to Mary, you know, my friend from college? She's a realtor. And I'll see what we can do. But I can't make any promises right this very second, all right?"

"All right," Santana relented. "I just really want another baby, Britt."

"I got that, baby, and we'll try, we will. But now we need to get some sleep."

As they settled in for the night, Brittany couldn't help but picturing what their family would look like with just one more member, and how Jools and Livvy would feel about a little sibling.

* * *

_One month later_

"Hey babe, can we talk?" Brittany asked Santana. They were in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner, the girls already in bed.

"Sure, what's up?" Santana asked, looking up from where she was wiping the counter.

"I talked to Robert, the studio's accountant, you know about the studio's financial situation and stuff?" Brittany began, and noticing Santana's excitement, she quickly continued. "he said we're doing excellent. Better than ever. New members are asking to join all the time. So that's good." She couldn't hide her smile at seeing Santana's beaming little face.

"Does this mean…?" Santana asked, eagerly.

"Hold on one second, darling, let me finish," Brittany teased. "He actually said we should start thinking about expanding two a second location!"

"Wow, that sounds great, but wouldn't that mean you'd have to invest a lot of money?" Santana asked, happy but concerned.

"Yes, it would, which is why I've decided to hold off on that for right now, we're just going to add some more classes, and eventually we'll expand, but right now I think we should focus on getting a bigger place to live."

Santana beamed. Brittany loved bearing good news, this is exactly what Santana had wanted to hear.

"So this means we are officially going to try for baby three?" the brunette asked, brimming with excitement.

"Yes, it does!" Brittany suddenly couldn't help but squeal, wrapping her arms firmly around Santana and spinning her around in circles. Once Santana's were back on the ground, the couple shared a long celebratory kiss.

"Come on, we have so much to talk about," Santana said, excited, tugging Brittany along to the living room area so they could settle on the couch.

Once they had gone over some possible neighborhoods they would look into, Santana ran out of patience, and started talking about the baby.

"So, we should call our gynecologist pretty soon then, right?" she asked.

Brittany hesitated. She didn't really want to risk not having moved before a baby would be born, but then again, it might take them a well to get pregnant. With Jules and Olivia it had both taken two tries, but you couldn't predict how it would go this time.

"Sure, babe, we can do it tomorrow," she decided. She didn't really care where they ended up living, as long as they would have a little bit more space and the neighborhood would be safe.

Santana hummed contently, tracing circles on Brittany's thigh with her finger. "Hey baby," she said, rather quietly, "do you want to carry this time, or do I do it again?"

Brittany was caught off guard, and conflicted. She had been perfectly fine with Santana carrying their two daughters, her dancing would have been severely compromised by a pregnancy, and Santana had been pretty eager to do it, anyways. These days she wasn't dancing as much, she still taught some classes, but she mainly focused on running her studio. So technically, she could carry a next baby. And it would be kind of nice to not have people question her love for her children, as occasionally happened when they heard both their daughters were "Santana's."

But then again, their happiest times had arguably been Santana's pregnancies. Her wife loved being pregnant, and Brittany loved seeing her pregnant. Not dancing for several months still didn't sound very appealing, and it's not as if she had to wonder what a biological child of hers would be like, as they had used one of Brittany's eggs for Olivia. Plus, she knew that Santana was eager to be pregnant again. After two pregnancies she would obviously agree to having Brittany experience it, but she definitely wouldn't mind doing it again.

"You're awfully quiet, baby," Santana interrupted her thoughts, "what are you thinking?"

"That I don't need to pregnant to be a mother," Brittany answered, suddenly certain of her decision. "I love Jules and Livvy so much, and I can't wait for you to give me another baby. It would require a lot of reorganization for us to change things around now, and I just don't think it's worth it."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked her anxiously, turning so she was looking Brittany straight in the eye, "I don't want you to give up on carrying a baby for practical reasons, sweetie, if you want to be pregnant, we can figure things out."

"No, I am sure, you should do it, I don't want to give up dancing if I don't need to. If, for some reason, it wouldn't work out, I'll gladly give it a try, to get you a third baby, but I think we should stick to our success method." Brittany smiled reassuringly, giving Santana's hand a slight squeeze to let her know she was serious.

"Well, all right then, this is so exciting!" Santana said, the air getting lighter again, and happiness set in for the two of them. This was a huge decision for their family!

The girls retired to their bedroom to properly celebrate this new milestone, after checking on their little angels of course.

* * *

_Three months later_

"It's perfect, Britt!" Santana said, just loving the house the blonde had found with her realtor friend Mary. Brittany exhaled in relief, this was the ninth house they had looked up, and she was getting desperate. Finally they both loved a place equally.

"Awesome, baby, I'm so glad you like it just as much as I do!" They both squealed like little girls, earning them some strange looks from Mary, but they couldn't bring themselves to care.

I can't believe we're getting five bedrooms for this price, baby, it's awesome. A bedroom for everybody, and we can even make a guestroom!" Santana said, stroking her still invisible baby bump.

* * *

They would soon find out it was a good thing they had those five bedrooms, because during the first echo there were two heartbeats. Guests would just have to crash on the couch.


End file.
